Los secretos de mi alma
by vampire69redgirl
Summary: Podra la oscuridad del corazon de Kagome vencer oel verdadero sentimiento del amor prevalecera...Kagome obtiene nuevos poderes y se da cuenta que no era solamente la reencarnacion de una sacerdotisa corrompida sino algo mas I/Kag..Mi primer fic...reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola !!

Si estas leyendo esto es porque, pues tomaste algo de tu valioso tiempo para dedicarlo a mi fic...ejeje de antemano gracias por eso...Este es mi primer fic, y espero y les guste mi trabajo y tmb me ayuden a mejorarlo :).

**Inuyasha y los demas personajes no me pertencen...todos ellos son de Rumiko Takahashi...**

Gracias por pasar...y felices lecturas :D...

-_abcd_- Dialogo

(abcd) pensamientos

ABCD Yo mera !!

* * *

{{CAPITULO PRIMERO}}

"Planeando el final"

* * *

_LA ULTIMA BATALLA CONTRA NARAKU ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA…_

_SOLO ES CUESTION DE TIEMPO…_

_NARAKU TIENE UNA ULTIMA JUGADA, QUE NO SOLO DERROTARA A INUYASHA Y A SU GRUPO SINO QUE ADEMAS LOS HARA SUFRIR, Y CON ELLO DEMOSTRAR QUE LOS HUMANOS Y AQUELLOS QUE TIENEN UNA AMISTAD CON ELLOS SEAN DE SU MISMA ESPECIE O NO, SON CRIATURAS DE SENTIMIENTOS FRAGILES Y DEMASIADO FACILES DE MANIPULAR…_

_CON ESTO DARA COMO CONCLUIDA SU VENGANZA CONTRA INUYASHA Y POR SUPUESTO CONTRA KIKYO Y SU REENCARNACION KAGOME…_

_ESTA ULTIMA SERA PARTE FUNDAMENTAL DE SU PLAN…_

_OH SI ELLA SERIA LA PIEZA MAS IMPORTANTE…_

_ANTES QUE NADA, TENDRIA QUE INGENIAR UN PLAN PARA QUE INUYASHA Y SU GRUPO TUVIERAN UN ENCUENTRO CON EL, DE ESA MANERA PODRIA MEDIR EL VERDADERO PODER DE KAGOME Y CONFIRMAR SUS SOSPECHAS. PUES DESDE HACE TIEMPO, ASALTABA A SU MENTE LA IDEA QUE KAGOME POSEYERA UN GRAN PODER ESPIRITUAL, SUPERANDO EN CRECES AL QUE POSEYERA EN VIDA LA SACERDOTISA KIKYO; ESO POR SUPUESTO PODRIA CAUSARLE A UN GRAN PROBLEMA. KAGOME SERIA SU GRAN OBSTACULO._

_INUYASHA Y SU GRUPO SEGURO AUN SEGUIAN EN SU BUSQUEDA SIN DESCANSO, EL LES FACILITARIA SU PROXIMO ENCUENTRO…_

_NO SERA UN ENCUENTRO PARECIDO ALOS ANTERIORES, PUES AHORA NO ESTARIA PONIENDO A PRUEBA SUS NUEVOS PODERES ADQUIRIDOS GRACIAS A LA PERLA DE SHIKON, SINO QUE, ESTE ENCUENTRO SERIA UN PRELUDIO A LA BATALLA FINAL Y TAMBIEN AL GRAN INICIO DE SU TRIUNFAL VICTORIA…_

_-DESPUES DE PLANEAR LO QUE HARIA, NARAKU LLAMO A SU SIRVIENTE KAGURA, QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA ESPIANDOLO, PUES, ULTIMAMENTE NARAKU SE COMPORTABA DE MANERA EXTRAÑA Y ELLA TENIA EL GRAN TEMOR DE QUE NARAKU ESTUVIERA PENSANDO SERIAMENTE EN DESTRUIRLA Y JUNTO A ELLA SU PLAN DE FINALMENTE CONSEGUIR SUTAN ANHELADA LIBERTAD.-_

-_Kagura, sé muy bien que estas ahí, sal ya de una buena vez…–_ Ordeno naraku a Kagura quien inútilmente trataba de ocultarse-

-_Es inútil que disminuya mi presencia no es así_ –contesto Kagura saliendo de su escondite y con una expresión de fastidio pregunto finalmente - _¿Que deseas naraku_- hizo una leve reverencia ante él, solo bajando su mirada y colocando su abanico en su pecho como solía hacerlo cuando esperaba las ordenes de su amo Naraku.

-_Pronto nos encontraremos con Inuyasha y su grupo, y quiero que les des unas cuantas pistas para que lleguen más rápido…-_

-_Como lo ordenes naraku… --_ levantó su mirada, por un momento se quedo estática-(que tendrá planeado hacer ahora, este era nuestro mejor escondite y ahora quiere que Inuyasha y los demás vengan a nosotros, será que planea…)-

_-Márchate ahora Kagura_ -Ordeno naraku con voz fuerte y firme.

-Hizo de nuevo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse para su encuentro con Inuyasha y los demás pero su acción fue interrumpida.

- ¡_ah!_ -Naraku habló de nuevo, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Kagura se giro sobre sus pies y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a naraku…-¿_Que sucede?_-

-_No olvides llevar contigo, aquellos huevecillos infectados con el veneno de mi cuerpo, serán el platillo principal de la batalla_ -Naraku señaló unos diminutos huevecillos de color violeta que se encontraban encima de una roca, desprendían una gran cantidad de energía maligna pues estaban infectados con el veneno que el propio naraku poseía en su interior.

-Kagura los tomo con cuidado, incluso a ella le afectaba esa aura, era demasiado maligna…Cubrió su nariz y boca con la manga de su kimono y con la otra tomo "el platillo principal" como lo llamo Naraku- (¿Que estará planeando? ¿Porque será que estos huevecillos han sido cuidados meticulosamente por Naraku desde que los creo?… ¡Vaya! - dejo escapar un leve suspiro- parece que ahora Inuyasha y sus amigos no la tendrán muy fácil).

SE MARCHO FINALMENTE MONTADA EN SU PLUMA QUE ERA DIRIGIDA POR EL VIENTO…

-Ahora hay que esperar a que Inuyasha se dé cuenta de la presencia de Kagura-se dijo así mismo - el juego está por dar comienzo…

* * *

Bno el primer capitulo termina aqui...espero y me dejen sus reviews sii...se cuidan y espero con ansias sus respuestas... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!!! Espero y hallan tenido felices fiestas ^^! Aqui les traigo el segundo capi de mi fic...es algo corto pero bno...lo mejor se acerca se q se parece a las aventuras q comunmente tenian pero pues lo interesante de mi historia esta por comenzar asi q porfavor...LEAN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Eso me daria animos para continuar mi historia jejeje :).

Disclaimer:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE...

_-dialogos_-

-acciones-

YOP JEJE

* * *

{{CAPITULO SEGUNDO}}

"Inicia la pesadilla"

En algún lugar del Japón antiguo…

_-¡Oh vamos Inuyasha, debemos descansar, solo un poco_!-Un pequeño youkai se quejaba mostrando un rostro lleno de sufrimiento y con lagrimas en sus suplicantes ojos… T_T

-¡_Ahh …ya cállate…llevas molestando desde la última aldea confórmate con lo que hemos descansado_¡-contestó Inuyasha girando su rostro hacia sus amigos que venían detrás de él, pero especialmente, centrando

su furiosa mirada en Shippo, que rápidamente se escondía detrás de Kagome, asomando solo parte de su rostro. Sabía que así, Inuyasha cedería a su petición…-

Miroku y Sango miraban divertidos la escena, sabían muy bien que al final Inuyasha accedería…

_-¡Inuyasha no seas tan grosero con Shippo! Creo que es buena idea descansar un poco_ –contesto Kagome- _-¡OH, descansemos esta noche en la próxima aldea siii!-_ mientras ponía una mirada de niña pequeña…-

Inuyasha no podía negarse a esa mirada que ella tenía cada vez que le suplicaba por algo y es que eran muy pocas las veces que Kagome se mostraba tan, como decirlo… sumisa…. Si esa era la palabra…

-¡_Ah, está bien_!-colocándose en posición de no me importa lo que hagan-¡_Pero esta es la última vez, que descansamos tan seguido en el viaje entendido!…_

_¡¡Siii!!-_Salto Shippo levantando su brazo con gran entusiasmo, su estrategia había dado resultado.

TODOS MIRARON DIVERTIDOS ESTE ULTIMO ACTO.

AL MOMENTO MIROKU IDEO UN PLAN COMO ERA DE COSTUMBRE ¬¬… SE DIRIGIA A LA CASA MAS LUJOSA DE LA ALDEA Y DIRIA QUE HABIA UNA NUBE CON ENERGIAS MALIGNAS Y QUE NECESITARIA DE TODA LA

NOCHE PARA AUYENTAR ESAS ENERGIAS Y ASI NO CAUSARIAN UNA DESGRACIA EN LA MORADA DEL INOCENTE QUE CAYERA EN SUS ARTIMAÑAS

-_Vaya excelencia, cuando se trata de conseguir algún lugar para dormir, sus movimientos siempre son rápidos no así... ¬¬…-_dijo sango mientras miraba al monje que se encontraba comiendo la cena que el dueño de

la casa amablemente les había ofrecido por ahuyentar a las "energías malignas" que atormentaban la tranquilidad de su hogar.

_-¡jajaja __ˆˆ__! ¡Vamos Sango! solo son pequeñas mentiras blancas que no afectan a nadie-_se defendió Miroku agitando su mano, como tratando de restarle importancia a lo que la exterminadora le reclamaba…

INUYASHA COMO SIEMPRE SOLO SE DEDICABA A MIRAR LA ESCENA, SIN EMBARGO DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO SU SEMBLANTE CAMBIO. PERCIBÍA UN AROMA EN EL AIRE Y SE TRATABA DE MONSTRUOS Y NO SOLO

ESO…

-(Ese aroma pertenece a Naraku... Imposible que saliera de su escondite o tal vez… se trataba de Kagura o peor aun Hakudoshi…. sea lo que fuere no tendrían ese descanso, al menos, no esa noche)-Pensó.

KAGOME PERCIBIÓ EL CAMBIO EN EL SEMBLANTE DE INUYASHA, ELLA LO CONOCÍA MUY BIEN, SABÍA QUE ALGO GRAVE ESTABA POR OCURRIR, SE ACERCO LENTAMENTE A ÉL…

_-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?-_susurro hacia él.

-_Parece que Naraku ha decidido aparecer de nuevo_-contesto con voz baja, haciendo que solo Kagome lo escuchara -¡_Miroku!_ -llamo a su compañero- _parece que la nube de energías malignas…_-Se levanto

apoyándose en tessaiga-_Ha sido enviada por Naraku_-Concluyó colocando su espada en su cintura.

TODOS MIRARON HACIA INUYASHA, CADA UNO TOMO SUS ARMAS Y SE DISPUSIERON A SALIR Y ENCONTRARSE FINALMENTE CON NARAKU.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO...ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS...


End file.
